


kpop ships oneshots

by lumark4life



Category: GOT7, NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: 5 second of summer - Freeform, Cheating, Chef' special, M/M, Multi, Running Away, lyrics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 11:15:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19333435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumark4life/pseuds/lumark4life
Summary: Hello, here i post my kpop oneshots. Most of them are lyrics inspired. Feel free to request or suggest anything.





	1. Mark Lee/ Wong Yukhei

**Author's Note:**

> This one is inspired by the lyrics "“Send my regards to all 'em coulda been woulda been shoulda beens I hope they be fine without me” from the song peculair by Chef' special.

Mark grabbed his backpack. He ran to his closet and his bathroom, throwing everything he could possibly need into his backpack. He checked his watch and cursed, he needs to hurry up. While throwing in a couple more t-shirts he was interrupted by his door opening.

“Mark sweetie I didn’t know you were home already” his mom said with a smile on her face. Mark didn’t respond, he couldn’t bring out a single word that could be right in this situation. 

“Mark honey what are you doing?” his mom asks confused. “Leaving” is the only word the boy says back.

“What?” his mom says, but before her question could be answered by her son it was answered by the sound of a motorcycle. His mom put the pieces together. “Oh no Mark you aren’t leaving with him” she says, the disgust already on her face. “Weren’t you dad and I clear when we said we didn’t want you to be around that thing anymore” she adds.

Mark’s anger is fuelling up. “That’s exactly why, you can’t choose who I love” he spits at the woman. “Mark don’t make me laugh you can’t possibly love somebody like him, he’s too different from us” she says but not finding it funny at all. “Just because he has less money doesn’t make him less of a person” Mark fights back, but he knows it useless, his parents will never understand.

Mark puts his backpack on and walks to the door. His mom stands in front of it “You can’t leave with him Mark” she says with a strict tone. “I didn’t ask you if I could” Mark responds. 

His mom gasps at his reply. “Mark Lee I didn’t raise you to talk like that to your mother” she shouts at him. But Mark already doesn’t care anymore and he blames himself for ever doing so.

“Well, I’m sure you also didn’t raise me to do this” Mark says before pushing his mother aside and running out of his room. He almost trips over the stairs while he hears his mother scream to a few employees to stop him.  
But that is the last thing on his mind, when he’s near the door he hears his mom scream 

“Mark if you leave this house I’ll make sure you get disowned”, it doesn’t stop him from running and shouting “Not everybody cares as much about money as you do”. He opens the door and successfully gets out.

“Hey baby what took you so long” his boyfriend asks running a hand through his black hair.  
Mark sits himself down behind him, taking the extra helmet muttering “Lucas drive” as the employees come running towards them. Lucas does so, their soundtrack being the loud noise of the engine and Mark’s mom’s hysterical screams in the background.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
a couple years later

Mark wakes up to find his husband play with his daughter, their laughs echoing through the room. “Shhh” we need to be quiet” Lucas tells the little girl “your dad’s still sleeping” and  
Mark chuckles at that. Lucas notices the sound as he tells their daughter they should tickle him awake. And so the morning begins with the three of them laughing together.

Mark knows money can buy him a lot of things but it can’t buy him happiness.


	2. Mark Tuan/ Jackson Wang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “i found cigarettes in your fendi coat even though you don’t even smoke” by 5 seconds of summer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> super short one

Mark looks at the thing in front of him. It means nothing yet it already means so much. He doesn’t have an explanation but at the same time, it already explains too much. He doesn’t know whether to feel relieved or heartbroken. 

The cigarettes that are lying in front of him are the reason he finally lets the tears fall down alongside his hopes. He isn’t dumb so he would be lying if he said he hadn’t noticed anything. 

It doesn’t come as a surprise, the ignored calls, the flinching away and the excuses were already raising a certain level of suspicion. But now he’s sure, now he’s finally sure. Now he can let the doubt be replaced by the pain of the truth: Jackson’s cheating on him. 

He tells Jackson about what he discovered when he comes home that night. The younger one doesn’t show any signs of embarrassment, or regret. He just asks Mark one question: “How did you find out”. And it then that Mark takes out the cigarettes and throws them at his feet. 

“I found cigarettes in your Fendi coat even though you don’t even smoke, and I know that they’re not yours. I know because you hate smoking, you hate it so much that you don’t even want to have friends who smoke but apparently that rule doesn’t go for the people you cheat with” Mark spits out and Jackson says nothing.

He doesn’t confirm it and he doesn’t have to, Mark can read him like a book, and Mark closes their book when he shoves Jackson out with nothing more than his Fendi coat and some cigarettes.


End file.
